narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader, presumed deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former member) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Sora (Temporary/Sai's Replacement)* *Yamato (real name: Tenzo) (Temporary Leader) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader, inactive - pregnant) *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, Deceased) *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader, presumed deceased) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, deceased) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Rin (presumed deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (presumed deceased) Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi Hokage * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (Deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (Deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Other Shinobi *Iruka Umino *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune (Deceased) *Ibiki Morino *Hayate Gekko (Deceased) *Genma Shiranui *Shiho *Kabuto's Trainer *Yugao Uzuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Iwashi Tatami *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) *Shibi Aburame *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga (Deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga *Kō Hyuga *Shisui Uchiha (Deceased) *Dan (Deceased) *Nawaki (Deceased) *Madara Uchiha (Defected) *Tonbo Tobitake (name given in card game) *Shimon Hijiri *Mozuku (name given in card game) *Raido Namiashi *Namida Suzume *Iyashi (name given in card game) *Kaede Ureshino *Aoba Yamashiro *Mitate (name given in card game) *Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) *Otomatsu (also known as Raido) (Deceased) *Idate Morino (Defected)* *Tobio *Ami *Kasumi *Fuki *Koji *Matsuri *Ame* *Chen* *Choko* *Daichi *Dango* *Futaba *Hibari *Kota* *Nobori *Samo *Yun* *Iwana Akame *Yajirobe *Bekko *Koga *Daikoku Funedo *Yutaka Fumi (unknown) *Gennai *Komugi *Inaho *Hayase *Manabu Akamon *Housei *Hosho *Hyo *Jimei *Kanpo *Kaori *Kito *Yakumo Kurama *Kusushi *Kusaha Midori (unknown) *Shinobo Mifu *Migaki *Hamaki Mimura *Minoji *Tanzou *Shibire *Mogusa *Kunugi Mokume *Oukei *Tsuzumi Sarugaku *Toka Senju (deceased) *Sukima *Komude Toriichi (deceased) *Tsubaki* *Ugai *Unkai *Yagura *Yurika Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased) Missing-nin *Aoi Rokusho (presumed deceased)* *Kabuto Yakushi (active) *Yoroi Akado (presumed deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (presumed deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (deceased, secretly loyal to Konoha up to his death) *Madara Uchiha (active) *Orochimaru (permanently sealed/presumed deceased) *Idate Morino (active)* *Sasuke Uchiha (active) *Mizuki (Incapacitated) Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari Missing-nin *Yura (Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) Others *Matsuri *Hiruko (Deceased) *Yashamaru (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage's Bodyguards (Deceased) *Otokaze *Satetsu *Sajin (presumed deceased) *Karura *Kashike *Komaza *Mikoshi *Abiru *Nejiri *Tsuchino *Tomari Elders *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo Kazekages *First Kazekage (Deceased) *Second Kazekage (Deceased) *Third Kazekage (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage (Deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased, Leader) *Kabuto's Trainer (Possibly) *Kabuto Yakushi *Yoroi Akado (Presumed Deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (Presumed Deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro (Deceased, Former leader of team) *Jirobo (Deceased) *Kidomaru (Deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (Deceased, Leader after Kimimaro became ill) *Tayuya (Deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (Deceased, Leader) *Kin Tsuchi (Deceased) *Zaku Abumi (Deceased) Team Guren *Guren (Leader)* *Rinji* *Gozu* *Kigiri* *Kiho* *Nurari* *Yukimaru* Fuma clan *Sasame Fuma (Defected)* *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* *Jigumo Fuma (Deceased)* *Kamikiri Fuma (Deceased)* *Arashi Fuma (Deceased)* *Kagero Fuma (Deceased)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* Other *Sasuke Uchiha (Defected) *Amachi (Incarcerated)* *Gen'yumaru (Incapacitated) *Mizuki (Incapacitated)** Kirigakure Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Zabuza Momochi (defected, deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki (defected) *Raiga Kurosuki (defected, deceased)* Demon Brothers *Gouzu (defected) *Meizu (defected) Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased)* *Haku (Deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Kimimaro (Deceased) *Kaguya clan Headman (deceased) Mizukage *Madara Uchiha (Former, possibly the First) Others *Unnamed Kirigakure Jinchūriki (presumed deceased) *Mangetsu Hozuki (deceased) Iwagakure *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased)* *Jibachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased)* *Kurobachi Kamizuru (Presumed Deceased)* *Unnamed Iwagakure Jinchūriki (Deceased) *Rōshi (Deceased) Tsuchikage *First Tsuchikage (Deceased)* Missing-nin *Gantetsu *Deidara (deceased) Amegakure Team Oboro *Aoi Rokusho (leader, presumed deceased)* *Oboro *Mubi *Kagari Team Shigure *Shigure (Deceased) *Midare (Deceased) *Baiu (Deceased) Ame Orphans *Nagato (Currently known as Pain, Leader) *Yahiko (Deceased, one of Pain's bodies) *Konan Missing-nin *Kirisame* *Murasame* *Hisame* Others *Unknown Rain Special Ops Members Takigakure *Shibuki (Leader) *Unnamed Takigakure Jinchūriki *Shibuki's Father (deceased) Team Kegon *Houki (Waterfall) *Kegon *Unnamed member Missing-nin *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Suien (Presumed Deceased)* Yukigakure (Anime Only) *Doto Kazahana (Deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (Deceased) *Nadare Roga (Deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (Deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (Deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze, Leader) Kagerogakure (Anime Only) *Genno (Deceased) *Genno's Son (Deceased) Kumogakure Jinchuuriki *Kirābī *Yugito Nii (Deceased) Team Samui *Samui *Karui *Omoi Raikage *The current Raikage Others *Head Ninja of Kumogakure no sato (Deceased) *Jei (unknown) *The current Raikage's Female Attendant *Unnamed Yotsuki Clan Member Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore (Deceased) *Grass Genin 1 (Deceased) *Grass Genin 2 (Deceased) Missing-nin *Zetsu (possibly) Others *Tsuba (Deceased) *Midori (Deceased) Hoshigakure (Anime Only) *Sumaru *Natsuhi (Deceased) *Hotarubi (Deceased) *Hokuto *Mizura *Yotaka *Shisou Hoshikage *First Hoshikage (Deceased) *Second Hoshikage (Deceased) *Third Hoshikage (Deceased) *Akahoshi (incarcerated) (Temporary Fourth Hoshikage) Yugakure Missing-nin *Hidan (Permanently Incapacitated) People from Unknown Villages Legendary Stupid Brothers *Fujin* *Raijin* Watari Ninja *Oki* *Nagare* *Hokushin* Others *Ranmaru* *Fuka (Deceased)* *Fudou (Deceased)* *Fuen (Deceased)* *Furido (Deceased)* *Ishidate (Deceased)* *Kongou (Deceased)* *Karenbana (Deceased)* *Yomi (Deceased)* *Kusuna (Deceased)* *Gitai (Deceased)* *Setsuna (Deceased)* *Shizuku (Deceased)* *Unnamed Jinchūriki (Presumed Deceased) *Gennoe* *Seimei* *Jin* *Suikon* *Ryugan* *Fujaku* *Granny Cat and Tamaki *Zetsu Akatsuki Members *Madara Uchiha (Leader) *Pain (Proxy leader) *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Incapacitated/Buried alive/Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Deceased) Team Hawk (Partners) *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo (2nd in Command) *Madara Uchiha (Team Benefactor) Associates *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) *Kakuzu's Accountant (Fate Unknown) *Zangei (unknown) Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama* *Jirocho Wasabi* *Director Makino* *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Akamaru *Akino *Bikochu Beetle* *Bisuke *Bull *Denka *Eight-Tailed Beast *Five-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Gama *Gamabunta *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Gamariki* *Gerotora *Giant Bird *Giant Three-Headed Snake *Great Toad Sage *Guruko *Haimaru Sankyodai *Kamatari *Katsuyu *Kosuke *Kuromaru *Kyodaigumo *Kyodaija *Manda (deceased) *Monkey King: Enma *Nara Deer *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Ninkame *One-Tailed Shukaku *Pakkun *Seven-Tailed Beast *Shiba *Shima and Fukasaku *Shiromari *Six-Tailed Beast *Takamaru *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Three-Tailed Beast *Tonton *Tora *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Uhei *Urushi Key * = Anime only ** = character is canon but affiliated to a location only in anime. Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות